


prince yuuri and the knight in shining armour

by suga



Series: prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Halloween came four months early, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: its halloween during the grand prix qualifications, and who just walked through the door?





	prince yuuri and the knight in shining armour

**Author's Note:**

> received this prompt on my other blog!

> Anonymous said: hello! i love log in to love! if you're still doing prompts ive got one. Victor and Yuuri go to a costume party another skater is throwing. thats all i got but youre creative enough to make something of it im sure =)

* * *

Yuuri grumbled as he adjusted the fabric wrapped around his body.  He couldn’t understand how he had agreed to go along with the plans, but there he was, dressed in a rather itchy royal prince costume.  The suit was dark grey and made of the most awful fabric imaginable, though for the price of the costume he wasn’t surprised.  His only saving grace was the undershirt he wore under the jacket.  He shuddered at the thought of the fabric touching his skin more than it already was.

He flattened down the material the best he could before attaching all of the pins and ribbons that came with the costume, all looking as though a toddler had painted them.  But he didn’t have to be accurate that night, no.  No one would probably remember anything the following morning, and Yuuri hoped like hell he never had to see the costume again.  If he could, he’d burn it as soon as the night was done.

He adjusted the loose, yet uncomfortably tight around the thighs, pants many more times as he stood in the tiny hotel bathroom, fixing his hair by pushing it back out of his face, and brushing his teeth.

His ears pricked slightly when he heard his phone buzz on the bed in the hotel room, and he knew it was Phichit letting him know that it was time to go.

The two had been invited out of the blue earlier that weekend by one of the other skaters, adamant about celebrating Halloween despite them all being in the middle of the Grand Prix qualifications.  And Phichit, wanting to experience all he could while he could, agreed for both of them while Yuuri’s jaw dropped.  It had definitely not been in his plans to party, and the reason for his itchy and scratchy costume.  The banquets were bad enough.

Before Yuuri could leave the bathroom, there was a knock on his hotel room door and he quickly stepped out to answer it, finding Phichit on the other side in his costume.

“I can’t believe you picked the banana…” Yuuri muttered, stepping to the side to let the large banana into his room.

“Hey, in my defense, they were out of hamster costumes.  I think I make a great banana.  And for a ice breaker, you know, have you ever seen a banana split?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and turned away before Phichit could fall into the splits, moving back to the bathroom to retrieve his glasses and placing them on his nose.

“Shall we?”  Yuuri asked, not at all looking forward to the evening.  He honestly just wanted to stay in bed and hide out.

The two made their way out of the hotel room and rode the elevator down the few floors where the party was being held.

“I honestly can’t believe they let the banquet become a Halloween party.  How did they manage to do this?”  Yuuri muttered as they walked down the hall towards the banquet hall.

“Fat stacks of cash, probably.”  Phichit answered with a shrug, and Yuuri could only nod.  He was most likely right.

The two pulled their competition badges from inside their costumes and flashed them to security to be let in.  There was already a large crowd mingling in the room, and Yuuri’s eyes widened at all of the decorations.  Spiderwebs and streamers hung from the ceiling, while the walls were lined with skeletons and witches.  The tables had all been pushed around the room, leaving a large space in the middle for other guests to dance, if they so chose.  There was a bar set up to one end of the room, with a long table of food set up buffet style right next to it.  

“I’m getting high school dance flashbacks.”  Phichit muttered, leaning over so Yuuri could hear him over one of probably hundreds of versions of the Monster Mash.  “Wonder if anyone has spiked the punch yet.”

“I think I need a drink.” was Yuuri’s genius reply, and he stepped away towards the bar as Phichit stepped in the opposite direction to mingle.  He didn’t think he’d be able to make it through the night completely sober, and after going through the motions of buying a Halloween costume with his own money, he didn’t want to leave  _ that _ soon.

He decided he’d watch everyone around him for a while before heading back to the hotel.  Maybe  _ something _ entertaining would happen.

After ordering a glass of wine, Yuuri slipped off to the side of the room to one of the available seats.  Most of the people that decided to attend were still milling about on the dance floor, talking with one another about one thing or another, and Yuuri watched them all from where he sat, sipping his wine slowly.  He watched as Phichit chatted up another one of the men’s skaters, Christophe Giacometti, and he only tore his eyes away when something shiny sparkled out the corner of his eye.

Yuuri’s eyes widened slightly and he squinted, trying to focus on what he was actually seeing.  Someone had managed to scrounge up a knight’s costume, with full armour.  Yuuri couldn’t even make a  _ guess _ as to who was inside, as the helmet was closed giving him absolutely no hint whatsoever.

He watched as the knight in literal shining armour hobbled about the room, knocking into people left, right, and centre, and Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh quietly behind his hand.  He fidgeted with his wineglass as his eyes continued to follow the party guest around, and he was curious as to who had gone through so much trouble for their costume.

He managed to pull his attention away from the knight enough to finish his drink before sliding the glass away, contemplating if he wanted another.  But before he could stand from his seat, he was blocked by said knight.

“Ah, Prince Charming, you’ve been here all along!” the person inside cried, and Yuuri was picking up a distinct Russian accent.  His eyes widened slightly at who it might be.  He hadn’t seen Yuri Plisetsky  _ or  _ Victor Nikiforov around the party, though he knew they had both been skating that weekend -- against him.

Yuuri’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he found himself nodding.  “I have been here the whole time, my knight.”  He said, blushing furiously once he had realized what he had said ,and quite possibly who to.

“Can I buy Prince Charming a drink?” the knight asked, bowing the best they could in the armour, and Yuuri found himself nodding.

“Please.”

Yuuri watched as the knight shuffled over to the bar before returning a few moments later, with only one drink.

“Nothing for you?”  Yuuri asked, taking the glass that was offered to him.

“No, my prince, now that I have found you, I am on duty for the evening.”

Yuuri cocked his head to the side and sipped the wine.  The evening was starting to feel far too complex, and the knight was seemingly  _ far _ too into their character.

“On duty?”

“knights are to keep their princes safe, you know.”

“I don’t want you to miss the party, dear knight.”

The knight bowed once again, though this time much easier.  “Don’t worry, Prince Yuuri, there is nowhere I’d rather be.”

Yuuri gulped a lump in his throat and he could feel his heart racing.  He had no idea who he was talking to, though somewhere deep inside hoped it would be one certain Russian figure skater that he had spoken to all but maybe three times in the course of the last year, who was better known as his  _ idol _ .

He found himself downing his glass of wine quickly, quelling his nerves for the most part.  He slid the empty glass to the side with the first, and the knight hummed.

“Would you care to dance, my prince?”

With the alcohol slowly circulating in his system, Yuuri was feeling bolder and he nodded, taking the knight’s gloved hand and letting himself be led to the dance floor.

Between the time he had arrived to the party and the time they had stepped onto the dance floor, whoever had been in charge of music had given up on the Halloween themed songs, and Yuuri was thankful.  They hadn’t quite made it to the One-Eyed, One Horned, Flying Purple People Eater just yet.  Instead, they had turned it to  _ normal _ party music, which still wasn’t exactly Yuuri’s taste, but it was better than what it had been, although he wouldn’t have minded the sight of everyone dancing to Thriller.

A slower song had started a few moments before they had made it onto the floor, and Yuuri let his hands rest on the knight’s shoulders tentatively, nibbling the inside of his bottom lip as he felt their hands rest on his hips.  They swayed side to side as the song continued to play, a song that Yuuri couldn’t recognize but it had a calming beat which helped him relax.  

By the time Yuuri had completely relaxed, the song had come to an unfortunate end.  He sighed softly and moved to pull away, but the knight only held on and shook their head.

“No, not yet.  Unless you have to go?”

Yuuri’s cheeks burned in the dimly lit banquet hall and he slowly shook his head.  “I don’t have to go anywhere.”  he said, his voice soft as he let his arms move back to the other’s shoulders, and he gasped slightly as the knight pulled him closer.  With shaky hands, he let his arms wrap around the other’s neck.

“I really enjoyed your performance today, Yuuri.” the knight said quietly half way through the next song.  “I was quite upset to see it end, to be honest.”

Yuuri could feel his cheeks burn right up to the tips of his ears.  He hadn’t been very confident in his skate earlier that day, but hearing the words from the Russian stranger made him feel about two percent better.

“Thank you, that means a lot.” he mumbled, looking away from the knight’s helmet.  “I wish I could say the same, but I’m not sure who is under there.”

The knight hummed and Yuuri could sense the amusement in the tone.  “Oh, am I that well hidden?”  Yuuri noded.  “Perfect, this will be my new disguise.”

Yuuri cocked his head to the side as he eyed the knight.  “Disguise.”

The knight nodded as his fingers started to trace patterns against the itchy fabric of Yuuri’s costume in time to the beat of the third song, much more upbeat than the previous two, though Yuuri and the knight continued to sway at the same pace.

“Well, don’t you ever want to go out in disguise so no one would recognize you?”

Yuuri shook his head.  “Can’t relate.” he quickly answered as he caught Phichit’s eye behind the knight.  He frowned as Phichit watched them with his phone in one hand and his other hand covering his mouth.  Yuuri shook his head slightly at his friend, unable to understand why he was freaking out before his attention was back on his dance partner.

“Will I ever find out who my knight in shining armour is?”  Yuuri asked finally, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The knight stayed quiet for a moment before sighing.  “Can we dance for a little while longer?”

Startled by the answer, Yuuri nodded anyway.  And so the two danced, from slow songs to fast songs and everything in between.  They laughed and they spun around, and more times than Yuuri could count he was pulling the knight away from disaster.  And he couldn’t ignore the fact that Phichit and his damn banana suit hadn’t stopped watching them the entire time.

Yuuri glanced at the clock after what only felt like a short time later and his eyes widened as he saw the time.  He had ended up having far more fun than he had anticipated with the mystery knight.  He looked about the room to find most of the guests had left already, though caught sight of the large yellow banana in the corner of the room with Christophe again.  He turned back towards one of the tables and collapsed in one of the empty seats, his legs starting to ache from the stress of the day and the night of dancing.

“Now, my dear knight, may I know who you are?  You have to be dying of heat in there.”  Yuuri asked, actually concerned,  They hadn’t had a single drink of water that evening.

The knight nodded.  “You’re right, it is disgusting in here.  And, I think I’m going to call it a night now anyhow.”  Yuuri had shifted to stand as the knight knelt down in front of him, and his eyes widened as he fell back to his seat.  The knight reached for Yuuri’s hand, and with his free hand, moved the faceplate of the helmet up to reveal himself.  “Prince Yuuri, it was a pleasure spending the evening with you.  I do hope to do this again sometime.”

Yuuri’s eyes were so wide he was sure they would pop from his head.  His heart seemed to disappear in that moment, and his hands had instantly gone clammy.

“V-V-Victor…” he squeaked, covering his mouth with his free hand as the other was still in Victor’s.  

Victor only grinned and brought Yuuri’s hand to brush his lips against his skin.

“Have a good night, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s voice completely left him as he wanted to say goodbye, but he only dumbly watched as Victor hobbled out of the room in his costume.

“I  _ told _ you the prince costume was going to be the best one at the costume shop!”  Phichit cried from the other side of the room, though Yuuri barely registered it as his brain was still trying to wrap around the fact he had just spent the evening dancing with his idol.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com) «« my inbox is currently open for prompts! more information about them [here!](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com/post/161665051057/im-reopening-my-inbox-to-writing-prompts)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/sugawrites)


End file.
